First kiss
by Flawlesstouch
Summary: " Kiss me if you want to change me" " Ogami?" " Sakura-san kiss me" "but i have a high blood pressure" " i do too" * kiss " its not really a kiss but thats because its my first time" " f..first time!" " lets go" " y..yeah cuz my blood pressure wont go down"


"SAYOMI-SAMA!"

"huh?, whoa!" *BLAM* "Yumi!"

"oh sorry sorry Mrs. Skinny" Yumi chuckled and holding a piece of paper

" What is tha-"

"OMG is that what i think it is" said Hikari

"yeah" replied Yumi

" what is this guys?"

"you dont know its the arrival of Blazing boy band" said Yumi and Hikari in union with their shocked face

" its not like i care" i got up dusting my skirt

" WHAT! They are like sooo hot and they are arriving today and their concert is this afternoon you haaaave to come" said Yumi begging on her knees.

" Rachel get off the ground you look stupid no wonder why you dont have much friends" Hikari spat.

" Isn't she our friend since middle school Hikari!" i spat back

" It's fine Sayomi she wasn't 'MY' friend to begin with" Yumi whispered

" huh?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WE ARE ALL FRIENDS HERE RIGHT?"

" no ' Its her" Hikari and Yumi said in unity.

* Bell ringing

" anyway you guys are like sisters i wont but into this childish argument anymore. oh by the way i have my part time job to go to so you guys can go i will try to catch up if i have any spare time" i chuckled

_Mom,mom dont leave me anymore MOM! dont leave me anymore I-_ *SLAM

"dad?"

"get out of my house you ugly wh..."

_geez this man keep bringing pretty face women everyday just when does he learn that he cant find a person like mom!_

" dad im going to school now and try not to drink anymore geez leaving me to do everything in this house"

" WHAT DO YOU THINK WE HAVE MAIDS FOR YOU USELESS CHILD NOW GO YOU UGLY FISH FACE, BASTARD, USELESS, PRETTY FACE BASTARD!"

" geez, im going, there is no helping it huh? drunk bastard, didnt he even realize that i cant go to school in the night?" i whispered to myself

* locks door

"now where is this concert?..hmm lets just say in town.. hehe"

" oi sir JUST WHAT DO THINK YOU ARE DOING" I yelled yet shaking in fear

" Killing trash thats all, you got a problem with tha' eh?!"

" n-" * BLAM

"huh?" * shaking even more

"JUST WHO ARE YOU!" _OOPS! shouldnt raise my voice shit shit got to get out_

" i saved you" said the scary looking guy

"eh? lets kill this one since she saw 'it'.." said another scary looking guy

"y-o-u c. ki..l.l m..e"

*RAISES HIS HAND AND T...T..APPED ME !?

"You must be scared eh?" said scary looking guy #1

"y...y- NOOOO!" I yelled

* scary guy #2 chuckled

"this one is rare.. lets save her -but"

"b-but?" i said kinda scared

" under one condition, keep what you saw a secret, if you tell we will kill you and the person you told, right?" * EVIL SMILE

"yes a secret... FINE WITH ME"

" lets go we are finished here" scary guy #1

" oh one last thing" #1

"what?"

"what is you name?" #1

" m-y name?.. my name.."

" did you hit your head" #1

" MY NAME IS SAYOMI USAGI SIR"

" aha, you sure are interesting" said #2

" lets go" #1

" thanks" i whispered but loud enough for them to hear.

_What i saw? i saw two scary looking people with a weird aura around them, i saw vicious eyes and scary death glare like that time it seemed impossible to believe like a dream but it felt real too. j-just who are they?_

_* _BELL RINGING*

" shit im late again" * BLAM

"im so sorry i was in a rush and.. EH?!"

" oh its just you" said guy

" just me! you you're that guy f..f..rom last night!"

" oh so you ditched the concert and went with a guy, i see" Hikari and Yumi said chuckling evily

" this is not funny guys he.._ " if you tell anyone i will kill you and the person you tell"... _nevermind"

" so how was last night?" chuckling Hikari

" It was g..ood"

"hmph" #1 * smiled and walked away

" WAIT UP WEIRD GUY!"

" weird?" #1

" You look like someone from my dream and-"

"someone, dream... hah, don't make me laugh did it happened last night? cuz if it did then keep it to yourself" he said in a harsh tone

" it wasnt a dream?"

* bell ringing

" shit i missed first period .. oooh great perfect attendance just got messed up"

_and this our new student Yagami Orochima._

" Y..Yagami! oh i see that's his name i think i should stalk him around but im not a stalker! UH!" i whispered to myself without realizing that the bullies no the mean girls heard me

" wow she is mental haha" said a mean girl

"KISA! you ont have to be mean to the trench rat she isnt even worth talking to " smirked mean girl (Rin)

( THE MEAN GIRL GANG LAUGHING AT ME) * BELL RINGING

" so you get bullied after all" said Yagami

" oh its you and those girls dont bully me they are just jealous of me after all and kept denying that fact"

"oh let me guess because you have a pretty face?"said Yagami with a straight face as usual

" Yagami? did you hit your head?"

" huh no why?" asked confused Yagami

" because you called me pretty"

" dont take it in any other way then"

"cant you ever learn to be honest with your true feelings?"

* BOOM BOOM BOOM*

" YAGAMI!"


End file.
